Et si?
by Hannange
Summary: Et si? Jimmy et Faith s'unissait pour faire craquer celui qui posséde leur coeur


ET SI ?

Et si Faith et Jimmy s'unissaient pour faire craquer chacun l'élu(e) de leur cœur ?

Jimmy Faith, Bosco/Faith, Jimmy/Kim.

C'est la première fic non slash que j'écris.

Je voulais aussi dire un énorme merci à Aurélie qui a accepté de me relire et d'être ma bêta.

**Voiture 55 David**

Voix : 55 David, un accident à Mipple Street. Les pompiers sont déjà sur place.

Bosco : 55 David, on y va.

Il se tourne vers sa coéquipière et la regarde fixement.

Toi, tu me caches quelque chose.

Faith : Non !

Bosco : Si j'en suis sûr. Depuis quelque temps, à chaque fois qu'on dit le mot pompier, tu rougis comme une collégienne amoureuse.

Mipple street 

Faith en sortant de la voiture : Bosco, tu restes là et tu t'occupes de la circulation.

Bosco: Faith, reviens!

_Pov Bosco_ :

Où va t'elle ? Ce n'est plus la même depuis quelques temps…C'est vrai, en douze ans que l'on se connaît, on a eu des hauts et des bas mais maintenant, j'ai comme l'impression de la perdre…Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fiche, pourquoi elle est partie voir Doherty ? Ma parole, elle rougit. Faith rougit ! Est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'elle et Doherty…. Non ! Beurk ! Je ne veux même pas y penser…

Il se secoue la tête pour faire disparaître de son cerveau cette horrible pensée.

Et maintenant il lui caresse la joue. Cela ne va pas se passer comme ça, foi de Bosco.

Sully: Bosco? J'ai besoin d'aide.

**Du côte de Faith et Jimmy**

Faith : Hé !

Jimmy : Salut toi ! Alors quoi de neuf ? Vu la tête que Bosco est en train de faire, je crois que notre plan marche.

**Un mois avant au café Colombus**

Jimmy : allez Faith, s'il te plait, je te jure que cela va marcher ! Bosco me déteste, et Kim te déteste. Alors si on leur fait croire qu'on sort ensemble, on pourra les avoir eux !

Faith : Jimmy, tu ne connais pas ce dont « un bosco » en colère est capable…

Jimmy : de toute façon, cela ne pourra jamais être pire que maintenant.

Faith acquiesce.

Alors tu marches ?

Il lui tend la main.

Associés ?

Faith en prenant sa main : Oui.

**De nos jours **

Jimmy : Bosco nous regarde, tu es prête ?

Faith : oui.

Jimmy soulevant sa main pour la poser sur la joue de la jeune femme tandis que Bosco s'approche, l'air furieux : tu m'as manqué ce matin tu sais. Quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais déjà plus là…

Faith : toi aussi. Mais on dîne toujours ensemble ce soir ?

Jimmy commence à caresser la joue de Faith : bien sûr, j'ai même réservé dans le meilleur resto.

Bosco : DOHERTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Tu retires ta main maintenant !

Jimmy : bonjour Bosco (sans cesser son manège avec Faith), comment vas-tu ?

Bosco : comment je vais, comment je vais, mais tu te fous de moi ma parole ? Et qui t'a permis de faire ça ?

Jimmy : désolé, je dois y aller. Puis regardant Faith. A ce soir amour !

Bosco en regardant Faith : Faith ! J'exige de savoir ce qui ce passe et tout de suite.

Faith : Bosco, on nous regarde.

Bosco : j'en est rien a foutre qu'on nous regarde Faith. Depuis quand Doherty te caresse la joue ? Depuis quand il t'appelle amour ? FAIIIIIIITHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Mais Faith n'avais pas attendu que Bosco finisse, elle était partie l'attendre dans la voiture.

Bosco en montant : je te préviens, on ne bougera pas d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas eu une explication.

Faith : on doit aller faire notre rapport Bosco.

Bosco : m'en fiche, alors ?

Faith : alors quoi ?

Bosco: Doherty.

Faith: Jimmy.

Bosco : quoi ?

Faith : il s'appelle Jimmy.

Bosco : depuis quand tu l'appelles Jimmy ?

Faith : laisse moi réfléchir…Depuis que je le connais. J'ai répondu à ta question alors maintenant, mets le contact et on rentre.

**COMMISSARIAT DU 55**

Sergent : Yokas, tiens c'est arrivé pour toi.

Faith : merci sergent.

Bosco : de quoi ? Des fleurs ? Il t'envoie des FLEURS ! Il va entendre parler de mon poing celui-la !

Faith : calme-toi, elles viennent peut être de Fred…

Bosco : de toute façon (en prenant la carte), c'est pareil.

_« Pour ma Faith qui m'a rendu la foi. Jimmy »_

Bosco regarde Faith qui est devenue toute rouge.

Arrête de rougir. Sergent ?

Sergent : quoi Bosco ?

Bosco : je ne me sens pas bien, je voudrais rentrer…

Sergent : d'accord. Faith, raccompagne-le.

Bosco : je vous adore sergent. Vous savez, vous êtes mon héros !

_Faith POV_

Et ben ça alors ! Jimmy avait raison. Ca marche !

**CASERNE DU 55**

Jimmy : ah Kim salut ! Ca va ?

Kim : et toi ?

Jimmy : merveilleusement bien !

Livreur : bonjour, je cherche le Lieutenant Doherty.

Jimmy : c'est moi !

Livreur : tenez.

Et il lui tend un bouquet de fleurs.

Kim : Jimmy, de qui ça vient ? De Yokas ?

Jimmy les yeux rêveurs : c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre des fleurs…

Jimmy téléphone.

Jimmy : hé Faith, ici Jimmy. Chez Bosco ? Oui je sais où c'est. Je passe te prendre à huit heures. Moi aussi, je t'embrasse.

Kim : alors ?

Jimmy : Bosco s'est senti mal. Alors Faith l'a raccompagné.

**Le soir même, appartement de Bosco**

Faith avait passé toute son après midi chez Bosco. Et celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser des questions sur son « histoire avec Jimmy ». A vingt heures, la sonnette de la porte retentit.

Bosco ouvrant la porte : qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Jimmy : je viens chercher Faith.

Bosco en lui claquant la porte au nez : elle n'est pas là.

Faith : Bosco, c'était qui ?

Bosco : un vendeur d'aspirateur.

Faith en ouvrant la porte : tant mieux j'en voulais un. Bonsoir Jimmy !

Jimmy : bonsoir amour, tu es prête ?

Faith : oui, rentre !

Bosco : Faith, tu vas où ?

Faith en fermant la porte: dîner. A demain.

_POV Bosco_

Je l'ai perdue. Faith, je t'ai aimée dès que je t'ai vue. Mais à cette époque, tu étais marié et avoir ton amitié me suffisait. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Tu es ma famille, mon autre moitié. Mais toi et Jimmy, beurk, je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Je sais que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Alors il ne me reste plus qu'a te convaincre…

**Du côte de Faith et Jimmy**

Jimmy : tu aurais vu la tête de Kim avec le bouquet de fleurs !

Faith : non, rien ne vaut celle de Bosco ! Il voulait aller te casser la figure !

Jimmy : tu paries avec moi que Bosco fait les cent pas devant ton appartement et Kim devant le mien ?

Faith : que le ciel t'entende !

Jimmy : vaux mieux rentrer, il est deux heures du matin.

Faith : oui.

**Appartement de Faith**

Bosco attendait devant la porte : deux heures du matin, qu'est ce qu'elle cherche à prouver ? Je suis arrivé ici dix minutes après que Faith ait quitté mon appartement. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

_Dix minutes après_

Bosco en regardant Faith : c'est à cette heure si que tu rentres ?

Faith : mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Bosco en lui prenant les clés de l'appartement pour ouvrir la porte: je dois te parler.

Faith : je t'écoute.

Bosco : Faith, je, enfin…

Faith : Oui ?

Bosco : ne m'interromps pas. Tu sais ce que tu représente pour moi ? Tu es la personne qui compte le plus et je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Oui, je donnerais tout rien que pour un de tes sourires. Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je t'aime Faith. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour personne.

Il s'approche d'elle et en pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**Appartement de Jimmy**

Jimmy entre et trouve Kim allongée sur son canapé.

Jimmy : Kim ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Kim : Jimmy…

Elle se lève pour que Jimmy découvre qu'elle n'est que très légèrement vêtue.

Jimmy : Kim tu es…

Kim en s'approchant de lui: Oui. Jimmy, que dirais-tu si on prenait une journée pour aller à Las Vegas se marier ?

Jimmy la prend dans ses bras: c'est une bonne idée…

**neuf mois plus tard, Hôpital de la pitié**

_Chambre 111 _

Bosco : allez pousse encore un peu ! Courage mon amour !

Docteur : Faith, encore un effort.

Cri : OUINNNNNNNNNNNN…

Bosco : c'est un petit garçon ! Faith, on a un garçon !

_Chambre 247_

Jimmy en respirant avec Kim : souffle mon amour, respire, le petit chien…

Docteur : Kim poussez, plus fort, allez, encore, je vois la tête, c'est une fille !

Jimmy en l'embrassant: une fille ! Merci mon amour.


End file.
